This disclosure relates generally to polymers for ink receiving layers of inkjet recording elements and methods for making the same.
Inkjet photo imaging is a non-impact method of producing images on a print medium or recording element, such as paper. Some print mediums may include a substrate having a porous ink receiving layer disposed on one or both sides. Such porous ink receiving layers may include porous inorganic particulates bound together by a polymeric binder. These porous ink receiving layers may also include a mordant polymer. The mordant polymer is generally ionic, and is attracted to an oppositely charged species of an ink when the ink is applied to the print medium. The ink is thereby fixed to the surface of the print medium.
Enhancements in print characteristics, such as, for example, water fastness, water and fade resistance, ink migration, bleeding control, colorshift, glossiness, bronzing, as well as overall print quality, may be achieved by improving ink-adsorption or fixation with the print medium. Although many suitable mordant polymers are currently available for use with ink receiving layers, such mordant polymers may, in some instances, be unable to substantially prevent dye from migrating.